


hpbd

by pantoneoftheskies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantoneoftheskies/pseuds/pantoneoftheskies





	hpbd

hbd kak vee :D


End file.
